Promises by brightlyobscure
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Bella's world gets turned around thanks to Edward. For the hopeless romantic with a dash of angst, naughty, humor, and the supernatural. HEA! I don't want to give away the story. Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest


**Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title:** Promises

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** Bella's world gets turned around thanks to Edward. For the hopeless romantic with a dash of angst, naughty, humor, and the supernatural. HEA! I don't want to give away the story.

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **PROMISES**

. Meet Bella .

Bella passes the welcoming sign of Forks with her mind settling on the season. Winter. February lashes out to splinter away the hope in one's bones purposely. The reasons are unknown. Where's the fairness scale? Admittedly, Bella is exhausted from a long draining day and weeks of troubling bizarre developments.

The cheery anticipation of the morning drive is gone. She drove from her home in Tacoma to La Push in high spirits until Jacob Black opened the door to his dingy dark bachelor pad. He really was much more interesting over the phone and internet. Nevermind their first encounter.

His words were heavily tainted in a dark cloudy blue that it spoke volumes, causing Bella's hearing loss to be severe. Jacob's intentions were apparent no matter the amount of energy he put into seducing her. It was empty. He was empty and only after a free ride. The realization was sickening.

. Meet Edward .

Edward remains unnoticed five vehicles back from Bella's pale yellow Volkswagen, unable to relinquish the pinpoint of his new true destiny. He wouldn't and couldn't take credit for the magic unfolding, yet a tinge of selfishness swirled inside his gutsy gutlessness. Jasper couldn't have been more accurate in his description of her, the new hire at Tacoma Dome.

It grabbed Edward's attention that Jasper could finally see a color of a person, especially a woman, who happened to begin working the same shift on weekends. How could he not look into Bella? And why was she without colors for him? He had to know more about her. Her character and quality. No choice in the matter really.

Edward slows to the curb of Highway 101 right behind Bella's stopped bug. Beyond happy with himself as traffic speeds by. He takes a swig of potion quickly, not wanting Bella to be in the dark, then exits to meet her once again.

. Bella .

"WHAT! THE! FREAK!?" But the fuel tank read over half full! This sucks, "No, no, no more suckage today please."

I'm going to freeze to death. Starve. Where's my phone? Call Alice. It's after seven and she's three hours away and on bedrest with child. OH shit. Alert. Warning. Who's that pulling up behind me? Pepper spray. Pepper spray.

Their hazard lights are on… and that doesn't mean they're not a drug dealer for the mob or a body snatcher or participating in a cult's initiation. Okay. The driver has opened the door, headlights have been left on and the vehicle is a nice Infiniti.

Hmm, tall slender man with his hands tucked into his pockets. I probably couldn't outrun him. He's making his way to the passenger side. God please.

"Do you need help?"

That voice, I know it. Cautiously, he peeks in at me. Once I spot his wild hair and handsome face, I'm thanking heaven. My window doesn't roll down so I lean forward with a smirk, hoping he remembers me too.

"Car ran out of gas." My face heats with embarrassment due to the circumstance. "We've met."

"Yes. Sorry about the fuel." His shy smile becomes devilish.

I can hear him perfectly and the onslaught of butterflies fluttering throughout me pings at my memory:

 _Two weeks ago today, Jacob and I went on our first date after meeting online. We saw a show at Tacoma Dome. I get discounts. He drunkenly knocked me out of my seat. I fell backwards, hitting the back of my head and neck. Next thing I knew, Mr. Handsome is telling me "You'll be fine" and licking the back of my neck. "I promise" is the last thing he says before he whispered into Jacob's ear and disappeared. I was taken home by a sober quiet Jacob._

How could I have not remembered getting licked?! The seeing colors on and around people became all consuming. There are patterns of meaning associated with it and my hearing has been fading in and out. There's more to it.

"Would this be a good time to rescue you? Inquire about your name?"

That caressing word choice has me grinning. Unbuckling, I scoot into the passenger seat to unlock the door and he opens it for me.

"I'm Bella. Are you alone?" I gesture to his SUV as I get out of my car. His gaze is on my every move. I try to avoid his eyes for the moment as I search for colors. It's clear air. I feel safe. Part of me is prolonging the putty I know I'll become as well.

"Hello Bella. I'm Edward, alone, as usual. That's my thing most days."

"And coming to the rescue is a side job, Edward?"

"Doesn't feel like I'm working. Would you like to grab a bite before we get to the solution of your predicament?"

A warm sensation prickles from my head on down my spine and limbs. There's nothing I want more than to join him; so I let his eyes catch mine.

"It doesn't seem like a predicament anymore. I'm your's. Take me. Let's have food." I'd like to rewind time. Instead, I focus on getting my belongings and locking up the automobile, also known as Sunshine because I need her and we go everywhere together.

"I can't decide if you're being forward, sexy or cute." Edward laughs. "I'll take it. Know that."

"Huh? We're getting take out?" I wink at him. Will he get my humor? Wait, where are these pickup lines filtering in from?

"I was thinking about dining in, Bella. Maybe next meal we can get it to go?" His eyebrows playfully hump each innuendo that's slipped from my mouth. "You ready?"

"Yes." Can't help but admire his overall demeanor. The way he looks at me and treats me so far has me elated with the notion of mutual attraction.

Edward takes my hand without question to lead me to his ride and the surge that penetrates my body makes me gulp. There might have been a reply, sounded like "Mmm", but I don't know if I imagined it because of the strong gusts of wind.

Once he has me in the passenger seat, Edward buckles me in as if he's done it a thousand times before. My chest thumps from the intimacy of his attention.

"How's the noggin, my Bella?" His question is genuine. The way he grabs a handful of his own hair while studying my mouth causes this unbearable need to kiss him. Honesty whispers from my lips.

"I think you made it better. Maybe caused some side effects."

"Maybe I did." His smirk is delectable. "I have so much to share with you. Only if you want it, that is. I promise to never do anything you don't want."

"I'm interested."

"Me too." A quick peck on my cheek, then he shuts my door slowly.

I'm stunned at the speed of our immediate bond, a little wonderstruck at the difference ten minutes can make in one's life. My life. My entirety is screaming _YES_!

"Have you been to _Puffin on 101?"_ Standing there after opening the door, he takes off his big green military looking coat to throw it in the back seat.

His jeans have a belt, yet they're low enough that he flashes me with the slightest movement as his black and white Beatles shirt rises. Edward's hip bone and slim waist bid me to come closer.

. Edward .

She's watching my every move, listening as if she's aching to be quenched, charming me. I've been plotting this meeting with honest intention just to meet Bella. Following her? To protect her. Fine. I want her all.

"Is that a Gentleman's Club of sorts with cigars?" There's such a sly grin between her blushing cheeks. I'm not certain if she's joking or serious or both. Both.

"It serves Caribbean and other foods. Pies and drinks." Getting back onto the highway, I pay attention to her steady breathing and heart beat. Bella's comfortable with me.

"Oh. That sounds great!"

"Yeah?" On impulse, I grab her hand and think twice before putting it against my chest. Placing her hand to my lips, I give a soft kiss. She smells amazing. Thank goodness for years of this life.

"I'm somewhat astounded by this. I mean, we just met and it's like we've known each other forever. And why am I so honest?"

"Because you like my shirt. Am I wrong?"

She's right. And she thinks I'm funny. "I want to make you keep making that sound."

"The wheezing? Which sounds, Edward?" Her words and amusement are contagious.

"I'm not sure yet. Fingers crossed." I pull us into the tiny parking lot of our destination. Bella's staring at me.

"Did I make you uncomfortable, my Bella?"

With the shake of her head, she holds up both her hands, fingers crossed and my pants grow.

"Should we have a bite and discuss side effects?"

"Please."

"Let me get your doors and only bring your purse in if you need it. Okay?"

"Yes, my Edward."

Can't help but to release a steady hum and will my bad boy down.

"Is this a ritual before entering _Puffin on 101_?" She joins in on the humming, making me forget any train of thought until we're both channeling _One is the Loneliest Number_.

I'm awestruck as we both sit in silence for a moment. "Looks like I found my match." Bella's head tilts as her heart flutters. There's no holding back.

. Bella .

Edward holds onto my hand until he pulls out the chair for me. He recovers it quick and I'm lovestruck and speechless at how fulfilling our short time together has been.

"Like the pennies? Hungry?" There's a different edge to his voice than there was before. Nervous?

"The pennies on the table tops are pretty. Could I get a piece of pie and some milk? Are you hungry?"

"When the waitress comes over, look at her closely and then tell me what you see after she walks away."

"Will it be a color?"

Edward nods. "It's not a bad thing to see aura's. I can teach you more about it if you'd like. What do you see on me?"

"Nothing. I mean, just you, and sweetness combined with handsomeness." I shrug at my answer, wishing I was as dashing as him.

His wink and smile helps me relax. The young waitress arrives, upbeat and pleasant.

"What can I get 'ya, love birds?" She winks at me.

"What kind of pies do you have?" Edward asks her.

"It's just raspberry cobbler tonight, honey."

"Mmm, I'll take it! And some milk too, please."

"You got it. Sir?"

"Uhh. I'm not hungry, thank you. That's a beautiful ring on your finger. Something like that, Bella?"

"Oh. Let me look."

The waitress shows me her hand and the diamond on her ring finger. "It's a beauty, I know! Just got engaged, baby doll!"

"I love it. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. You want anything extra on your cobbler?"

"Oh no, ma'am. Thank you though."

Edward's eyes are glued to me as she walks away. I answer him.

"Pink. Lots of pink."

"Which means she's in love."

I nod. "What do you see on me, Edward?"

"I can't see your aura. Hoping some pink. So. So, so, how do I say this?"

"Do it. Do it. Do it."

Leaning towards me, Edward whispers, "It's different, right, being able to read auras? Not scary?"

"Right."

The waitress arrives with a big bowl of cobbler and glass of milk.

"Thank you."

"You two holler if you need anything."

"Will do." Edward grimaces. "Dammit. I don't want you to holler or be scared of me."

"I won't. I'm not."

"If you decide that you'd rather not know, even after I tell you, say the word. I can do that but…"

"I'm ready." He could tell me anything and I don't think I'd freak out. Well, unless it was about committing a crime or killing innocent people or…

"Do you agree that there are good humans and bad humans? Those that do good and those that do bad? Light and darkness?"

"Yes."

"The same thing applies in my case. Bella. The movie industry and certain books really fuck things up sometimes."

"Come on Edward. I'd date you if you were an alien." I didn't guess it right.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. No joke. I feel safe with you and happy."

"There's fangs involved and no full moon."

"You'd suck my blood?"

"Then, lick it to make it better. How's your noggin?"

"That's hot."

"You're in shock. You're pretending to hold it together while sipping on your milk. I see right through you. You know, I'm serious?"

Nodding, I cover my mouth with my hand in order not to spew milk everywhere from laughing.

"How are you dealing with this, Bella?" His chuckle is a breath of fresh air.

"I'm pretty open minded and I don't think for a second society knows all there is to know. Plus, I'm able to see with a different type of perspective since last time we met."

"Do you have questions? Are you still interested in me?"

"Why is your body temperature warm? Can you be in the sun? Do you kill?"

"Potions. There's certain spells that can make you feel human, such as the body temperature, and to appear human. Rather than white marble for instance. There's potions to help with appetite. The sun doesn't harm us. But spells won't work in the sun when an illusion is created. Killing? I don't kill people. There's organizations that donate blood and ways to keep it heated up."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"No. What do you consider dead? My heart doesn't beat but I'm alive. I'm craving to be with you. When you're ready."

"The cobbler was delicious. I want to kiss you, Edward. Be with you."

"It could take you years to control the new you once you've changed. So, no rush. Well. Don't feel pressured or obligated. We can still be together in every way possible. It would be hard; but what isn't? We could move to Europe to stay for decades. Would you miss anything here?"

"Not really. My grandma passed away five years ago and she raised me. That's the only family I had. I'm the secretary at a private Academy and it's not thrilling. Um, started working the weekend shift at Tacoma Dome to save money to go to Paris. Are you still interested in me?"

"I want to have you for life, Bella."

"Make me your's?"

"That's right. And I'd be your's too."

"Like husband and wife? Or like I'd serve as your concubine?"

Edward bites back his chuckle. "I'm saying bride and groom."

"Mmm."

"You're interested in me still?" Edward holds his hand up in front of my face with his fingers crossed.

"More than interested."

"What do you want to do, my Bella? I'm not done with my confessions by the way."

"I want to begin making out with you as soon as possible. First, I'll go to the powder room."

"I'll be waiting at the front door."

. Edward .

Bella doesn't keep me waiting long. It feels like my heart is beating as she makes her way to me. Sweet smile, petite frame, beautiful skin, and wicked fun personality.

"Hi handsome."

"Hello. Right this way, my lady." With her hand in mine, we make it back to my white Infiniti. "You should know, before we go any further…" Opening her door, I surprise Bella by lifting her to the seat.

Her soft gasp in my ear is pleasure. "... I've named my vehicle Milky Way."

"I'll introduce you to Sunshine soon."

"Would you like to do that now or should I give you a personal tour? There's lots of space for making out."

"Opting for the tour and some fangs."

"I'll need to be careful with the fangs."

"Do you want to change me?"

Before I can answer, Bella is buckling herself in and closing the door. She did say as soon as possible.

Starting the engine, I answer her. "In order to make you less vulnerable. To have you as mine without worrying about hurting you. Yes, I want to make you one of my kind. But not tonight. We should wait at least one month."

"Two weeks seems more reasonable to me."

"So you're giving your two week notice on being human?"

"If you'll have me that is." Bella rests her hand on my inner thigh.

Emotion and adrenaline spike my senses and I locate a secluded area near the lake within minutes. Once we're parked, I turn up the volume on the radio.

"Is there a favorite station you like to hear?" Led Zeppelin is on as we both unbuckle our seatbelts.

"I like Zeppelin. It's perfect, Edward."

I've got to be gentle. Looking to the back seat, I lean closer to Bella and she follows my lead. Her smell faint, sweet. "Should we climb back there?"

When she goes to answer, I lightly taste her lips with the slight upward brush of my own. She pauses with her gaze on my mouth, asking for more. Slowly, I inch closer and Bella matches each inch closer until our flavors tingle the tips of our tongues.

Our kiss becomes full on aching need. We've made it to the back seat effortlessly with her on my lap, moving in a grinding rhythm. "The seat folds down, we can stretch out."

Without a word, she moves to the back of the SUV to let me take care of it, watching me put the seat down. Bella pulls my shirt from me with her hands before I'm done, caressing and pulling me closer. I'm trying to hold it together without losing control.

The arousal is overcoming any will to remain cool. Her quiet moans. The fast pounding within her. I peel her sweater from her top in less than a second. "Lay down for me."

Placing our shirts behind her head, I lay to the side of Bella, supporting myself over her. She senses my strain and becomes still. But once I lick to her neck, I feel the arousal shake me when my instinct throws my head back.

Bella doesn't flinch at the sight of my fangs. She closes her eyes and smiles.

. Bella & Edward .

Bella trusts in the undeniable connection as they both give into their desires. Edward takes care with his kisses, lighting her on fire with gentle scratches down her stomach and sides. Beads of blood pebble in lines for him to swirl and smear his tongue. Almost lost in loving Bella's skin.

Then through her jeans and panties, he methodically does the same, until he pushes his nose between her legs. Smelling her as he circles over her clothing. Edward fights the urge to bite her inner thigh. Two weeks. His thoughts are becoming erratic and brief.

"Edward." Bella's voice clears his mind until she swivels her hips. "I want to touch you, kiss you too."

His hand slips down the front of her pants as his mouth tears the cotton from her breasts. Bella's moans spur him further.

"I want to be inside you."

Bella quickly works to get Edward's pants undone as he strips her naked and positions himself over her. They both look down to see one another while he lines up. A few passes and swirls before the initial penetration and he rocks his hips forward a little at a time. Controlling. Possessing. Seducing his bride to be.

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
